Marauders meet
by orlin
Summary: See James and Sirius and the rest on there first year at Hogwarts, [WIP] please Read and review best wishes xx Tubs


Ok Hi guys, now i am so so so sorry its unbelievable how sorry i am, but due to exams i havent been able to update any of my stories, but as of next week i am on holiday and i will be updating them i promise!

So here you go this is just a my look on how they met i hope you enjoy it and any thoughts or responce on it is wanted very much let me know if you like it or if i should continue it or just give up and go home.

oh and it's un beta'd so i apologise for yes i am english and it's me first language and all that, but i'm hopeless at it...

Disclaimer: if i owned it, i wouldnt be using it on here now would i? so nope not mine

Claimer: Matthias, Melissa and Kai are all mine i tell you they are mine! As are Merlin and hoot, enjoy.

* * *

"JAMES MICHEAL POTTER!" there was a pause then "IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF YOUR BROTHER THIS INSTANCE, I AM GOING TO WRITE TO HOGWARTS AND YOU WON'T BE GOING DO YOU HERE ME!" 

James paled about eight shades at the sound of his mothers voice from the bottom of stairs,  
Kai his brother looked confused and then voiced his query to his brother, "Hey, how does she always know?"

James got up off of his brother and replied with, "She's are mother, she always knows these things, don't stress on it Kai"

James ran off down to his room to finish packing, today would be his first day away from home , as well as his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He'd been hyper about it since he had received his letter on the 2nd of June, and to say his parents, Matthias and Melissa Potter, where getting annoyed with him would be put down as an understatement.

Kai followed after his older brother like always, "Jamie? Where are you going" he asked eyes tearing slightly as he saw him get his last few bits together to put in his trunk.

"Ah I'm going to Hogwarts, remember, you get to be in charge while I'm gone and you have to look after Lizzie"

Elizabeth Maddy Potter, was only four years old and had her Dads deep blue eyes and blondish hair from her mother,

Where James got the features of Matthias and Melissa's hazel eyes the resemblance of his parents in him was unmistakable.

Kai Markus Potter had brownish grey eyes, and his mothers face and hair, and at the age of nine was a hyper handful.

"Okay I can do that, when will you be back?" Kai asked with a new look of pride from the responsibility his brother had given him.

James was trying to find his missing sock whilst talking to his brother and was half way under his bed making discoveries of items that had been there since the Stone Age, when he re surfaced his room he brought a book with him and turned to Kai

"Back? Oh at Christmas so don't worry k kiddo?" he gave his best cheeky grin and ruffled his hair, "oh here I found this, I was given it for my 9th birthday so I figured you'd like it" he handed him the book that looked like a dog had found it and over chewed it, which was worrying seeing as they didn't own a dog.

"Oh wow thank you James!" Kai grinned insanely as he traced the title with his fingers 'Hogwarts: A History' and excitedly flicking through the pages.

"No problems, ok go tell Mum and Dad I will be down in a second can ya?"

When no reply came James looked over his shoulder to see the door open and the sound of someone jumping down the stairs. Laughing he put the last of his class books in to trunk and called his house elf 'Leftly' To come get it or him and take I to the landing.

Then he himself ran down to the dinning room were everyone was for Breakfast.

"Good Morning everyone" he said cheerfully as he sat next to Kai, helping himself to bacon, egg, toast, juice, cereal, well anything that was present on the table.

"Wow slow down there James, you will be to full to move, let alone floo," Commented his father at the site of his eldest son.

"Now remember what we discussed earlier, if we get any letter saying you are misbehaving or you have done anything that would make your mother or me mad you will be brought right home, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I promise I will do my best" he said with his fingers crossed behind his seat.

"Oh can we go now? Is it time?"

Melissa just laughed at her beloved sin in front of her, "Yes love it's time, now don't forget what your father said and do write to us, seeing as we bought you the owl, you may as well use it, let us know which house you are sorted in to, you know we will be proud of you no matter what." She kissed him on the cheek and then led him to the fire room where his belongings where waiting for him.

"James, I have a gift for you, now seeing as first years are not allowed there own broom I thought you'd like this" he handed him a neatly wrapped brown package, instantly James started to open it, "Ah I'd wait till you where on the train to open it" he said eyeing his wife nervously.

Seeing this James agreed and placed it in his trunk,

"Right let's get going"

"See ya everyone" James called to the room before he grabbed the floo powder and shouted 'platform 9 and ¾'

………………………

Once they had loaded his things onto the train and in to a compartment, James jumped back down on to the platform to bid his father good bye properly.

"Well I will see you at Christmas James and remember to owl your mother please she is going to be beside herself with worry, you know how she gets"

James laughed and agreed, "I will I will, oh Dad I gotta go, the trains gonna leave, byes" he called as he set of to the door he'd left by when he bumped into someone just a little taller then him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean it, I just don't want to miss the train" he said as he helped the boy up.

"Ah chill its cool, Hi I'm Sirius, Sirius Black" he said smiling at the boy in front of him.

James was floored, he heard all about the Black's from his dad about how they where dark and evil, but this boy was being friendly and even smiling.

"Oh…ok, well hi I'm James, James M Potter, Do you want to sit with me?"

"Sure Jamie, lead the way" he said picking up his trunk and cat basket with the other hand, his ebony wand tucked behind his ear and his shirt un-tucked and unbuttoned reviling a plain white Tee under it.

As they sat in the compartment the train started moving and James hyper ness returned.

"Do you mind? He hates the damn basket" Sirius asked whilst gesturing to his basket which was meowing madly at the room.

"Oh sure, yeh let him out, hoot wont mind. Well at least I don't think he will." Came the reply.

Sirius opened the basket and pulled out the little grey and white kitten, "hey there Merlin, see its all ok" he placed the kitten on the floor and then sat over three of the seats.

The compartment door opened to reveal a shy brownish blonde haired boy, "erm...You don't mind if I sit here do you? Everywhere else is full of older students or people trying to learn spells…"he asked looking at the two sat in front of him.

"S'fine with me" Sirius muttered whilst trying to get comfy.

"Yeh come in, come in" James agreed, "Hi I'm James Potter, are you in first year to?"

"Yeh, I'm a first year, and my names Remus Lupin" he said sitting next to James for Sirius took up the over side.

"I'm Sirius Black" he said as the compartment door opened to reveal a mousy looking boy with a small grin on his face,

"Hi I'm Peter…"

……………………..

Well there you have it; this is an apology fict as I said before, and I really am sorry, but because of my exams which finish this week imight add I haven't been able to update and I feel dread full because of it.

Well I hope you liked this random story and if you think I should continue it let me know k?

**Kai**: Well i hope you enjoyed this, i know i did, Tubs worked hard on it all today, whilst i read my new book!

hope you have a nice day

XX Tubs and Kai


End file.
